1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an LED package structure; in particular, to a light-emitting unit of an LED package structure including an LED chip and a fluorescent body.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional LED package structure includes a substrate, a circuit layer disposed on the substrate, an LED chip mounted on the circuit layer, and a fluorescent body covering the LED chip. However, the fluorescent body also covers the circuit layer, such that an electrical error due to a die bonding area covered by the fluorescent body is easily generated between the LED chip and the circuit layer.